Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness
Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and ''Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Darkness '' are both the second installments of the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series. Like the first games, Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blue Rescue Team and Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team, you, a human, one day transform into a Pokémon and are transported to a world inhabited only by Pokémon. You are then thrown into an adventure with your partner Pokémon to go through dungeons, fight Pokémon, and discover why you have became a Pokémon in the first place. The theme in this installment is "exploration". It contains all the Pokémon through the fourth generation except Arceus. Gameplay Pokémon Mystery Dungeon plays like most rogue-like games in that the player leads a team through a dungeon organized into floors. It incorporates Pokémon features into this framework with the stats from the main game aside from speed influencing Pokémon attacks and defense as well as the type match-ups system though attacks that do not work in the normal games do inflict damage. The Pokémon also have a basic attack that deals some damage and the ability to throw or use items. Clearing new dungeons tends to unlock story content, but most of the game is doing quests to level the team and acquire items and funds to progress. Quests have the team go back into a dungeon and complete a certain task detailed by the quest posted on the board. They include a wide variety of task like rescue, defeat, deliver an item and escort. Occasionally, defeating enemies will cause them to want to join your team. This incorporates the catch 'em all part of the franchise. Different dungeons have different Pokémon available. Town Starter Pokémon Here is a list of the Pokémon starters: Plot Chapter 1: A Storm at Sea After the quiz, the Pokémon that was chosen for you is lying on the beach unconscious for now. Meanwhile, the Pokémon that you chose as your partner is in front of a large Wigglytuff shaped building. It is deciding wheather to go in or not. He tries, but backs away. In his falure, he heads to the beach. A Koffing and a Zubat appear from there hiding place and follow it. Your partner notices you on the beach. He rushes to help; you wake up and, as explained above, you have no idea whats going on. Then, the Koffing and Zubat come by and knock off your partner and steal his item. Go into Beach cave to fight them. Get to the end and fight them for the item back. Your partner will thank you for getting his item, and offer to join a rescue team with you. Since you don't have any where else to go, accept. Chapter 2: The Guild's New Recruits Your partner shows you to the building it were at earlier. After the sentry lets you in, you will talk to a Chatot. It will ask you to leave before you say you want to be an exploration team. He will show you to Wigglytuff, the guild master. He will start your team (choose a team name) and give you your equipment: Team Badges, one for each of you, a wonder map, displaying the entire world, and a bow (Depending on your aura). External links *http://www.serebii.net/dungeon2/pics.shtml *http://www.pokemonmysterydungeon.com/ Category:Pokémon games Category:Pokémon Mystery Dungeon games Category:2007 video games Category:2008 video games Category:Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection games Category:Dungeon Crawler Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Nintendo DS stubs Category:ChunSoft games Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:Nintendo games